


Yourselves through my eyes

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Drabble/Ficlets sui Nicotino visti da POV esterni.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Elia Santini/Emma Covitti, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Luai Marrash/Filippo Sava, Luca Colosio/Silvia Mirabella, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sana Allagui/Malik Doueiri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Yourselves through my eyes

Gli ho subito voluto un gran bene, dal primo momento in cui l'ho visto.  
Marti l'ha subito definito un ruffiano assurdo, con tutti i complimenti che m'ha fatto per la casa - _'manco l'avessi arredata tu'_ \- e il cibo (' _tutta sta manfrina per un po' di pasta? io te lo dico, Ni, non sei proprio credibile'_ ) ma io non avevo occhi che per il modo in cui guardava mio figlio.  
  
Come se fosse il centro del suo Universo. Come se si sentisse l'uomo più fortunato sulla faccia della Terra, ad averlo accanto. Sentivo solo come gli rispondeva a torno, punzecchiandolo con affetto.  
  
E percepivo il suo timore di non piacermi. Ancora non sapevo nulla del suo disturbo, ma già avevo avuto la prova di quanto potesse far soffrire il mio Marti in quei giorni dopo Milano.  
Sì, vero. Però era anche lampante che il sentimento che li univa - non stava certo a me definire cosa fosse - rendesse Martino felice come non lo vedevo da fin troppo tempo.  
Se c'era qualcosa di cui avevo paura, era di come ne sarebbero usciti **_entrambi_** distrutti casomai fosse finita. Potevano durare anni, forse pure decenni, ma per sempre? Mi sembrava improbabile, non solo vista la loro età... ma più che altro per via della mia personale esperienza con l'amore. Volevo dir loro di starci attenti, di andare con i piedi di piombo e tenere al riparo da eventuali urti il loro cuore.  
Mi trattenni, per fortuna. Non si meritavano certo che spegnessi il loro entusiasmo con le mie paranoie. Non avrei fatto la figura della 'suocera' inflessibile, a cui nessuno va ma mai bene per il suo bambino, solo per evitare di affezionarmi a Nico. Ferendo loro, per proteggere me.  
  
Ebbi meno autocontrollo quando Martino mi disse che se ne andava a vivere con lui, lo ammetto. Mi sembrava troppo prematuro. Da quanto si vedevano? Manco due anni?  
Valeva la pena sconvolgere la propria vita per qualcosa di così incerto?  
  
"Non c'è nulla di incerto, ma'. Te dammi una buona ragione per aspettare, avanti." S'era impuntato, ovviamente. Più testardi di mio figlio ce ne son pochi. Ormai era maggiorenne e non gli serviva certo il mio permesso per traslocare, ma avrebbe gradito che non fossi contraria. Che la sua discutibile decisione non minasse gli sforzi fatti per migliorare il nostro rapporto. "E per favore, non buttarla sul _'non vedi l'ora di non avermi tra i piedi'_ , che lo sai che l'unico scrupolo che mi faccio è che non mi piace pensarti qua da sola."  
  
Beh, grazie tante!  
Cosa ne sapeva di come si gestissero tutti gli aspetti finanziari, di come si stesse dietro alle faccende domestiche senza trascurare la scuola, di quanto fosse diverso convivere con una persona rispetto all'uscirci anche tutti i giorni ma poi tornando ognuno a casa propria?  
Certo, non ci sarebbero più stati maldestri tentativi di non fare troppo rumore e porte chiuse a chiave per evitare spiacevoli incidenti. Però si sarebbero aggiunte le chiamate nei momenti meno opportuni, il perché non hai risposto corredato dal ' _ora mi attacco al citofono finché non mi apri'_. Sì, avrei potuto farmi dare un mazzo di chiavi per le emergenze ma ho preferito di no. Avevo sentito e visto abbastanza cose che avrei cancellato volentieri dalla memoria, da Dicembre 2018 in poi.  
  
Lui mi rinfacciò che da quando se n'era andato suo padre aveva dovuto imparare a cavarsela da solo, e che il resto lo avrebbe scoperto strada facendo... come succede a tutti, in questo mondo.  
Insieme a Niccolò, il miglior compagno di viaggio che potesse desiderare. Avrebbero appreso come ritagliarsi i propri spazi, come affrontare le eventuali crisi - ma figuriamoci se ce ne sarebbero state, andiamo! - senza cedere alla tentazione di fare le valigie e tornare da dov'erano partiti.  
  
Non mi stupì venire a sapere, alla cena di Natale dell'anno dopo, che Martino fosse finito a casa Sava, piuttosto che tornare da me. La presi sul ridere, dicendogli che mica l'avrei accolto come se niente fosse. Anzi, piuttosto l'avrei trascinato per le orecchie a chiarirsi con Nico.  
  
"Grazie, eh. Ma già lo sapevo. Perciò ho evitato..." Sì, come no. Mica per principio.  
  
Le cene di Natale, già. Ormai è diventata una nostra tradizione, passarle tutti assieme.  
E per 'tutti' intendo io, Martino e Niccolò ed i genitori di quest'ultimo. A casa di chi?  
Facciamo a turno.  
Da un paio d'anni, c'è anche Diego. Il mio 'compagno', se così lo possiamo definire. Io trovo che faccia un po' troppo centro sociale, e non me ne frega nulla se Marti e i suoi amici - Gio, in particolare - mi ridono in faccia ogni volta che me ne esco con 'sta storia.  
Preferisco dire 'fidanzato', anche se non c'è nessun anello e mai ci sarà perché non ci penso proprio a sposarmi di nuovo.  
Quello lo lascio fare a Martino, augurandomi che per lui sia la prima e l'unica volta.  
  
Ne sono praticamente certa, mentre li vedo firmare quei documenti che ufficializzano la loro unione.  
  
"Fazzoletto?" Mi chiede Diego, passandomi l'intero pacchetto.  
  
L'ho conosciuto a un Pride, 'sto fenomeno, ci credete? Era lì con suo figlio, pure lui. Entrambi con la bandiera bianca, rosa e azzurra - di cui ancora non conoscevo il significato - pitturata in faccia. Nemmeno ora, che ne so un po' di più posso lontanamente definirmi un'attivista, ma ho sviluppato una certa sensibilità verso questi temi... specie dopo che Marti m'è tornato a casa pieno di lividi, in quella notte di aprile che mai ho potuto dimenticare.  
Ospito volentieri ragazzi o ragazze che non hanno altri posti dove andare, nella sua stanza ormai in disuso. Fosse per me, li adotterei tutti.  
Diego pure, anche se di suoi ne ha già tre. 

Be', intanto oggi ho guadagnato un bellissimo genero.  
Che non è roba da poco, no?


End file.
